Fire and Ice (Sequel to Black Ice)
by Hawkmaid
Summary: Nousha is gone, Coruscant is frozen, and Travis is heartbroken. The past begs to be forgotten, but the Jedi refuse to let Nousha forget what she has done. Travis must recover from the previous horror he witnessed and find the strength to bring Nousha back, or Coruscant will be left frozen forever...
1. Prologue

**Hey everyone! I'm so happy to say that I will be doing a sequel! This one is a little shorter and it just furthers Nousha and Travis' journeys a bit more. I hope you guys enjoy! I'm so happy to be posting this! I hope you like it! :)**

* * *

Book 2- Fire and Ice

Prologue- Nousha Oadeera

The ship flies out of Coruscant's atmosphere.

I let my tears run freely down my face. They fall on the floor, the seat, and the console.

I can't believe that he betrayed me. I loved him more than anyone in my whole life. He was so kind, and compassionate. He was my only friend in the weeks awaiting my return to Stellana. I couldn't believe that I had let myself fall for him. And yet, something tells me that he never meant to betray me.

I continue to cry silently as the ship blasts into hyperspace. As I stare into the tunnel of light, I ponder over what to do.

I've frozen the whole of Coruscant. I killed everyone on Stellana. The other star systems are waiting to be defrosted.

I put my head on my hands and close my eyes. I would land on Stellana first. I would then unfreeze the other planets after I had calmed down. I knew I could do it with the right mental stability. After that, I would hide. I could never show my face in public again. I probably have a death sentence on every planet in the galaxy. The message transmitter beeps and I look at it.

It's a message from the Jedi. I feel a sudden mass of anger welling in my chest. I use my powers to make a mallet of solid ice. I crush the entire transmitter in one blow. I also end up crushing the console around it. I throw away the weapon which quickly melts on the floor.

I can't believe what was happening. I needed someone like Travis. The old Travis. Someone I could trust. Someone like Eric. Tears start to run again.

I cry again until I reach Stellana. When I clumsily land the ship on a frozen hill, I race out of it and run up the hill. When I reach the top, I take a huge breath of air. I know what I need to do. Inwardly, I draw the cold back to me. I can almost feel the frigid air from outside the planet seeping back into me. I feel a tingling throughout my body and smile just a little. It feels so good to control something for once. I know exactly when I've finished defrosting the planets.

I turn around and look up at the huge mountain behind me. I know that this mountain is full of abandoned caves where the Ice tribes used to live. It couldn't be a more perfect hideout. I start up the mountain. My feelings have been numbed and I can hardly feel the regret, the shame, and the treachery I left behind. About halfway up the mountain, I stop and use my powers to transform my green jumpsuit into a gorgeous winter outfit. The jumpsuit is now white and accompanied by a long, white fur cape, white boots, and a white hood. I continue to climb until I reach an entrance. I stare into the dark, cold mouth of the cave. Here is where I belonged. Somewhere dark, cold, and heartless. Like me.

* * *

**I could not be more excited right now! Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed the first book and I hope you liked this first chapter! See you around! ;) **


	2. Consolation

**Hello again! Sorry its been so long! I've been writing quite a bit, but keep forgetting to post it. Yes, I know, that's just me lol! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Let me know what you think. I love hearing from you guys!**

* * *

Chapter 1- Consolation

I wake up in the Jedi Temple medical wing. I don't remember how I got here. I must have passed out on the landing platform. My mind begins to move and I slowly recall what just happened.

I betrayed Nousha, she ran away, freezing the hangar, and now Coruscant was frozen over completely. It was my fault. I agreed to betray her. Everything she said earlier was true. I force myself to stop thinking about it. I had really loved her, with a childish love, but it was still love.

I try to move, but the searing pain in my side stops me. A medic walks toward my lonely bed.

"Don't try to move honey." She coos.

"But, I have to get up." I protest.

"You'll be healed up in a jiff. The less you move, the better it will get."

She leaves before I can argue. I can partially see out a large window across the wing. Even from here, I can see the icy buildings and snow covered skyscrapers. I put weight on my wrist. It's wrapped in gauze, but doesn't hurt too bad. I must have just sprained it.

I want to move, but I take the medic's advice and stay put. I'm dressed in only a flimsy, hospital tunic and I'm freezing under the thin sheets. I lay there, bored out of my mind while I stare at the ceiling high above.

Only two other beds are occupied. One is a young padawan recovering from a high fever, and the other is a Jedi who was recently injured on a mission. The Jedi is too far away to talk to and the padawan is asleep.

After a while, I look for the medic again. When the coast is clear, I sit up, with much difficulty, and manage to get on my feet. I wasn't connected to any tubes or machines, so I slowly and painfully limp to the window.

Even the glass is freezing as I put my uninjured hand on it. The world outside is a frozen wasteland. The market is empty, the roads are near deserted, and only a few speeders travel in the sky. I sigh and drop my gaze. This is all my fault.

"You are conflicted, padawan."

I whip around to see Cinum. The movement sends another rip of pain through my side. I wince, but stay standing.

"Hello master." I say shakily.

"You should be resting." He says gently.

"I know. I just needed to see out there." I turn to look back outside.

"Let's get you back to bed." Cinum wraps his arm under mine and helps me back to my bed.

"It's my fault that this happened, huh?" I say, more of a statement than a question.

"No, Travis." Cinum sits me down on the bed. "It was her fault. She had a choice, and she chose the path of anger and destruction."

"But I made her do it. I broke her trust. She told me her greatest secret, and I told you."

I sink back into the cold, white sheets.

"It's not your fault. We've sent people to locate her, but they haven't seen anyone yet."

"What if they hurt her?" I am suddenly concerned.

"Travis, you broke the code by falling in love. You need to release those feelings. She is a criminal now."

I sigh. I know what I did, but I don't want to end it now. And yet, I comply with my masters words.

"Yes master." I say.

"Good." Cinum smiles and pulls the covers over me. "Rest up. We're going back as soon as you're well."

"What?" I sit up again. My excitement to see Nousha again drowns out the thoughts of her being the enemy now.

"As soon as you're well." Cinum laughs lightly. I lay back on the pillow with a groan. Cinum pats my shoulder and leaves the wing.

I still can't bring myself to believe that it was completely Nousha's fault. We both played a part. That's my answer. I lay on my uninjured side and let exhaustion carry me to sleep.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! See you soon! **


	3. Runaways

Chapter 2- Runaways

The next day, I'm up and moving. Whatever medication they gave me did wonders for my side. I still walk a little lopsided due to discomfort, but at least I can move. I sit on my bed, my real bed, in the sleeping quarters, staring out the window.

The world is still frozen, and the air remains freezing. I continue to stare out the window until Cole comes in.

"How you feeling?" He asks from the door.

I look at him with a small smile. "I'm fine." I shrug.

"Are you sure?" He walks in a sits next to me.

I let out a sigh. "I'm sorry for acting like such a jerk." I look directly into his eyes.

Cole looks alarmed. "Why?"

"When you were with Nousha, I got," I pause, unsure of what to say.

"Master Faya told me, about you and Nousha." He murmurs.

"Great, now the whole temple knows I'm in love." I mutter darkly.

"Not everyone." He says, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Cinum just told me and Master Faya. I don't think he announced it to the whole temple."

The humor in Cole's voice made me smile.

"Thanks Cole." I nod to him with a smile and advert my eyes down to my lap.

Perfect. Now Cole knows.

Cole exits quietly, leaving me alone again.

Before long, my comlink buzzes. I answer it.

"Come to the council room." Cinum says over the speaker.

I put the comlink away and stand awkwardly.

I walk into the council's room with as much dignity as I could muster.

The Jedi Masters' eyes all fall on me with a mixture of curiosity and and Cinum stop talking and turn to me.

"What may I do for you?" I ask confidently.

"Answer some questions." One master says darkly.

"If it is about Nousha, then I can assume that you already know the answers." I snarl back. Even I am surprised by the malice in my voice.

"We need to talk. Alone." Cinum says gently. "I'm sorry Master Yoda, but he is right. We already do know the answers. He fell in love, and then betrayed her. It's partially his fault for this unexpected weather. I think that's all you need to know."

I stare in surprise as my master, the great Jedi Knight, turns his back on Master Yoda. He leads me out with a strong grip on my shoulder.

"Cinum Spatro!" Calls one of the masters, but the doors cut him off with a clang. I look at Cinum.

"Come." Is all he says. He takes me to the Room of a Thousand Fountains.

"I'm sorry I walked out on the council in that way." He says, partially to himself. "I couldn't stand their treachery anymore. They only talk and debate. They never do anything." Cinum walks through the fountains, and I follow close behind. "They have sent bounty hunters to capture her." Cinum turns to me, his face grave. "They have no order to bring her back alive."

I gasp in horror. "They wouldn't! She's my age!"

Cinum shakes his head. "As far as they know, she's a criminal, a murderer. We must go now."

I take a step back in surprise and shock. "We?" I ask.

"Come on." Cinum takes off at a brisk walk through the archway and back into the temple.

I follow with my lopsided gait as best as I can. We arrive in the landing bay just as my comlink begins to beep.

"Ignore it." Cinum says darkly. I can't understand what has come over Cinum. He has always been the rule-follower, and he's always taught me to be the same. He reaches a ship and climbs inside. I follow and shut the door. A grinding sound from overhead catches my attention. I look up and see the bay doors closing.

"Hold on." Cinum says and takes off. We speed through the doors right as they close. My heart beats against my ribcage. We were almost just crushed. Cinum doesn't seem daunted and flies through the sky and we leave the planet behind.

I grab a coat from the back and drape it around my shoulders. "Why are you doing this?" I ask as I settle into the copilot seat.

"I have grown attached to the girl." He says softly. "Not quite like you. But I know that she would never do something so terrible on purpose. The council is less sure of her, despite what I say. They are going to kill her, but we must get there first." Cinum's eyes don't shift from the tunnel of hyperspace that grows before us. I look at my determined master.

"Thank you." I say.

He smiles at me and nods. We travel the rest of the way in silence.

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys! Let me know what you think! **


	4. Back to the Ice World

**Hey y'all! Here's another chapter for you! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3- Back on the Ice World

The hyperspace tunnel clears and the planet Stellana III is in front of us.

"She thawed the other planets." Cinum remarks.

He's right. The air in the ship isn't near as cold as the first time we visited.

As we approach the planet, I start to get nervous again. Me and Nousha did not part ways well. Would she be glad that we were saving her from the hunters? Would she just run away again? I tighten my grip on my lightsaber. The cool metal feels good against my hands. It makes me feel safe.

We climb down through Stellana's atmosphere and hover again over the snow covered slopes.

"She wouldn't have gone back to the city. There is too many bad memories there." I say.

Cinum nods and turns the ship towards the mountains. "I feel that she is hiding up there." He says, partially to himself.

I can sense the turmoil of my master. He ran away from the order and didn't obey the council. I'm surprised he can sense anything.

We land the ship on a rocky ledge jutting out from the mountain side. We climb out and survey the world around us.

"Look master." I say after a while of silence. "There are a lot of these jutting ledges. Too many to be coincidental. I think that someone must have made them." Cinum's finger taps his lip absentmindedly.

Suddenly, he turns to me. "You're right." He says and turns around. I follow him to the wall of the mountain. He begins to feel the snow-covered rock with his bare hands.

"Look for a hidden door." Cinum instructs. I wince as I touch the freezing, snowy rocks. I feel gently, rubbing my hand along the creases and corners of the wall. At least it's too cold for bugs.

After a while, my hand brushes against something unnaturally smooth. "Master!" I call and brush away the snow. Sure enough, a hidden doorway is carved into the mountain.

"Well done Travis." Cinum says proudly. "Now how do we open it?"

We both try to pry it from either side, but it was stuck hard. Cinum pushes it, kicks it, talks to it. It stubbornly stays shut.

Finally fed up with the cold and the stubborn door, I grab my lightsaber and activate it.

"May I?" I ask.

Cinum steps back with a sigh. "Go ahead." he says with a slight smile.

I cut open a hole in the rock big enough for us to walk through, even though my side is crying in pain.

I gasp when we step inside, my breath fogging in the air. There is a huge hangar in front of us. It's frozen over with ice, but I can still see ships long ago forgotten under the frozen blanket. Me and Cinum walk slowly through the hangar. We creep through a doorway and look down a long tunnel.

"Let's go." Cinum whispers and turns left. I follow with caution.

The air is so still down here. There is no noise and no wind. Even the air has lost its make our way through the tunnel until we come to a branching pathway.

"Let's go up. She seems to prefer high rather than low." Cinum whispers and goes through the door with the stairs.

I follow warily. I don't like the feel of this place. We continue to climb higher and higher, taking new flights of stair every time. There are no windows in the halls, and no doors either. I keep my hand close to my blade, just for safety. When we finally open up one door, I hear the first sound since we entered.

"There." I point towards the door where the sound came from.

Suddenly, chaos erupts from down the hall. I hear a shout of a man and something that sounds like shattering glass.

"Nousha." I murmur and run down the hall.

"Wait, Travis." Cinum's voice is drowned out as I thunder down the stairs.

My side screams at the sudden rushed movement. I know this is unwise, but I'm a Jedi, and we don't cry.

The stairwell opens into a large cold room. Nousha is standing in the middle of the room with her eyes trained on the three bounty hunters fighting back against the icy blasts. At first, I just stare. There is something different about her now.

Her plain jumpsuit is gone and is replaced by a white outfit and a flowing, furry cape. Her eyes are full of rage as she sends another blast at the bounty hunters. The ice from her hands pulsates with red. Then, her eyes turn toward me. The rage is replaced by shock and her arms loosen.

"Nousha." I whisper.

She just stares at me searchingly for a split second, as if trying to see if I will help or harm her. The bounty hunter moves out of the corner of my eye.

"Look out!" I shout.

It's too late. A gunshot rings through the air and Nousha crumples to the floor, a red stain growing on the right side of her body.

"No!" I run to her and throw myself on the floor next to her. The blast hit her right set of ribs and blood continued to soak her jumpsuit. Unsure of what to do, I take my coat off and rip a section of my overshirt off. I wrap it around her midsection to try and staunch the flow of blood.

Cinum comes into the room and kneels next to me.

"We need to get her back, and quick." I murmur. My eyes briefly fall on the bounty hunters. All of them have their guns pointed at us.

"We're here to help." Cinum says in a strong voice.

"The Jedi sent us to capture her, not you." Says one underneath his helmet.

"The council made a mistake. You all will be paid in full for finding her." Cinum's tone has a hint of dismissal in it.

They nod, but their anger is evident.

I unclip the cape and lift Nousha off the ground. My side and wrist clench with the effort, but I grit my teeth.

"We need to hurry." I say.

Her chest is rising and falling quicker than it should. Cinum takes her out of my arms.

"Lead the way." He commands.

I retrace our footprints back to the hangar and out the door. We enter the ship and Cinum lays Nousha on one of the beds.

"Stay with her." He says. "If anything else unexpected happens, call me immediately."

I nod and look at the poor girl lying next to me. Cinum starts the ship and I hold on as we take off. This is my fault. I distracted her and gave the bounty hunters a chance.

I look at her face. Her icy eyes are closed, giving her an almost peaceful look. Her lips are a strange shade of purple and her hair is coming loose from her ponytail. I gently push a strand of hair behind her ear. She moves slightly, but it's so small that I can't tell if she moved or the ship moved her.

The ship enters hyperspace and Cinum reappears. "I found some painkiller." He says solemnly. "Even with it, she might not make it." Cinum takes the syringe and injects it into her arm.

"She'll live." I say, my voice shaking. I couldn't bear it if she died because of me. Jedi were supposed to save lives, not take them.

Cinum leaves me again, alone to my thoughts. I can't stop wondering what will happen if she does die. Will Coruscant unfreeze? Will Stellana unfreeze? I'm jolted out of my thoughts when she moves, for real this time.

"Nousha?" I ask quietly. Her eyes flutter open and her eyebrows knit together in pain. "Are you ok?" I ask. She inhales and winces.

"Don't, don't answer." I say quickly and pull a blanket over her. "You need to stay alive. For me." I say as I tuck her in.

She takes a shuddery breath and drifts off again. I wonder if I should tell Cinum. I decide to leave it be. She was only awake for a second.

I stay there until we land on Coruscant, waiting for her to wake up again.

* * *

**So, I'm going to be honest with you guys ****because ****I trust you. I realize I know nothing about any medical equipment or recovery time for stab and bullet wounds. But, I didn't want to have to rewrite the ending, so I'm kind of making this up. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and please leave a review if you did! See you all soon! :)**


	5. Pain

**Hey y'all! Here's another chapter for you! Hope you enjoy and let me know if you did!**

* * *

Chapter 4- Pain

The Jedi medics rush into the ship. Cinum must have called them. Immediately, Nousha is rushed off to the medical wing. I follow them at a run. I don't know why I'm so hesitant to let her out of my sight. Once again, Cinum calls for me to stop, but I ignore him. I follow them as far as they would let me. Just before entering a small surgical room, one of the nurses stops me.

"We've got it from here thank you." She commands and closes the door in my face.

Panting, I stare at the door in dismay. Will she be alright? I know she's in good hands, but you never know. I stand there until Cinum walks up behind me.

"I'm sorry master." I whisper. I ignored my mentor, my master, my father-figure, for a girl I'd only known for a few weeks.

Cinum doesn't reply. He too stands looking at the door where Nousha disappeared. "We had better apologize to the council." Cinum finally remarks.

I hardly realize I'm crying until I wipe my face and my hands are wet. Why am I crying?

She lied to me, tricked me, tricked the order. She didn't deserve my affection and worry. Cinum must have sensed my turmoil.

"It's not about deserve." He whispered. "It's about what's good and what's right. You loved her when she had no one else. She loved you even though it was illegal. This is exactly why we are forbidden to form attachments, but it teaches a good lesson."

I nod solemnly. I realize that my side is throbbing and when I examine the bandage, I notice that blood is seeping through again.

"We need to get you to the medical wing." Cinum picks me up, despite my weak protest and carries me off. Before long, I'm settled back into a hospital bed and am given a dose of sleep syrup. I drift off painlessly into a dark world of emptiness.

When I wake up, Cinum and the medic stand next to my bed talking quietly. My ears are ringing from sleep and my eyes are fuzzy. I move to sit up, but Cinum glances down at me.

"Good morning, padawan." He says and sits on the bed next to me. "You ripped your stitches alright." He laughs lightly.

I smile weakly and turn to examine my side. My bloody shirt was taken off, but I am still wearing my pants.

A new bandage has been wrapped around my middle. There is no pain, so I assume that I'm on some sort of painkiller. Sure enough, two tubes connect my right arm to two bags of clear liquid. It sets off my gag reflex and I turn away.

Cinum looks at me kindly, but even his deep brown eyes cannot hide the worry behind them.

"I'm fine." I croak. Cinum laughs as I slap my hand to my mouth at the startling sound. I clear my throat and try again. "I'm alright, really."

Cinum nods. "As soon as you can move again, we need to talk to the council." I wince and tighten my lips. Nothing they could have to say would be good news. I nod anyways and Cinum stands up.

He nods to the medic who scurries away. "You need to sleep some more." He says.

"But I'm not-" My protest is cut off by a massive yawn.

"You are tired." Cinum smiles and helps me settle back onto the pillow. He rubs a steady hand through my messy hair.

"Sleep well, my apprentice." His smile is so full of fatherly affection that I feel a catch in my throat. I could never leave him. It would break my heart, as well as his.

The medic returns and does something to one of the bags of liquid. I feel sleep start to overtake me. Wait. What about Nousha? I try to keep my eyes open, but the last thing I see is Cinum turning away.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! :)**


	6. Recovery

**Hello again! Here's another chapter! So, FYI, I just created a blog that I'm super excited about! Essentially, I will be taking you through the inspiration and process behind my different stories. I'll also be giving advice and things I've learned, not just with writing, but anything! Go check it out! ****The link will be on my profile (I'm still working on it!) :) Here we go!**

* * *

Chapter 5- Recovery

The next time I wake up, I'm alone. I must have slept for a while, because the sun has already risen and shines through the window. It's a cold sun, but it's the sun nonetheless. I lift my head up. The wing is almost completely empty. The Jedi and padawan from before were both gone, and the only other occupied bed was all the way at the other end. From here, I could see the blonde head of hair.

"Nousha." I whisper and start to sit up. I still am connected to the painkiller, but the sleep drug is gone. I am almost upright when a medic rushes over.

"Lay down." She commands.

I lower to my elbows, too shocked to protest.

"All the way, go on." She continues.

I lay back. "But I feel fine." I say.

"You won't feel fine once I take the painkiller away." She snorts.

I look at her, confused.

"What do you need young man?" She asks in a much politer tone.

"Uh…" I don't know what I need. "Do I have to be so far away from her?" I ask, pointing to Nousha.

"No, I guess not." She shrugs and walks over to Nousha's bed. She and a medical droid manage to move Nousha next to me.

"Thanks." I say and relax into the crisp sheets.

The medic nods and asks if I need anything else.

"I think I'm good." I say with a small smile.

She nods and walks off, disappearing with her droid close behind. I turn my head to look at Nousha.

She is asleep, her blonde hair pushed away and her face relaxed. I notice that she has a breathing tube in her nose. This startles me. Why would she need a breathing tube? At least she was alive. At least.

I prop myself up on my elbows and try to look out the window. I can't see much from where I am. Exasperated, I lay back and try to clear my mind. It works for a little, but I soon give up.

There is nothing to do in here. I finally busy myself with lifting pens from the medics deserted desk high in the air and letting them fall. I caught them before they hit the ground.

The sudden appearance of Cinum startles me. I drop one of the pens. It hits the floor with an echoing clink.

Cinum walks up to me. "Why is Nousha next to you?" He asks.

"I didn't like how everything's so spread out." I mumble. "The council needs us, now. They cannot wait any longer." Cinum's eyes turn to the medical droid who is carting in a wheelchair.

My jaw drops. "I don't need that!" I exclaim and sit up quickly. The movement sends discomfort up my side. Not pain because I'm still on painkiller.

"You do need that." Cinum smiles. "You are not getting re-stitched."

I sigh, but allow the medical droid to situate me into the chair. Cinum pushes the chair out of the medical wing. I glance at Nousha's sleeping form as we leave. It feels strange to rely on someone else to get around.

"They haven't even talked to you yet, at all?" I ask as we enter an elevator. "No. They wanted to talk to us together." Cinum's voice has a tremor of nervousness.

I'm wheeled by my master down the hall and into the council room. Yoda is pacing by the windows, his calm demeanor replaced with anxiety.

"Here you are." Yoda says as we enter. The doors slide shut behind us. Only Yoda and two other masters are present. "Feeling better, padawan?" Yoda asks politely.

"I suppose." I shrug. I can't say much because I don't feel any pain right now.

"Talk we must, about many things." Yoda sits down on his chair. "First, about you running away."

Cinum steps forward. "That was my fault. I was sick of discussing what to do about the problem, and needed to take action. They would have killed her if we hadn't gone."

"What you did was wrong, Master Spatro." Says one of the other masters. "She is a killer and a criminal. It would have been easier just to have her killed."

"No." I say. "How can we be Jedi if we want someone else to die!" I exclaim. "That's not what we want to do."

"A criminal, she is." Yoda murmurs. "Punished, criminals must be. No matter how nice she may seem."

"If we want her killed, how are we any better than she is." I snap.

Yoda just sighs. "Difficult situation this is." He says. "Making the best judgment possible, we are."

I shake my head. "This is ridiculous." I hiss under my breath.

"The court will decide what is to be done. You may leave now, though you are not being left unpunished." Another council member says.

I nod and Cinum rolls me out of the room. I want to scream, shout, cry, and break something all at the same time.

"Calm down Travis." Cinum whispers.

"How can I calm down?" I ask desperately. "She's going to die, and the Jedi will have done it."

"Travis." Cinum pushes me into a corner and kneels in front of me.

"She is going to die. We can't fix that. It's true, she's done some awful things. I know they were an accident, but that can't be helped. If she doesn't die from the blaster wound, she'll die from execution." Cinum's eyes are full of regret and misery as he tells me.

"We can still stop them." I say determinedly. "We stopped the bounty hunters, we can stop the executioners."

"No." Cinum snaps. I jolt in surprise. "We can't Travis. We are Jedi. We have given our life to the Order. We can't have attachments, not romantic, not this. I understand how you feel. But we- I can't stop them. I am doing what my heart says is right, and that is to follow the Order."

I feel my heart tearing in two as I realize the truth. I can't stop them from taking Nousha. I gave myself to the order. I had many opportunities to leave, but I didn't. How could I save her, and stay true to the order when my heart was tearing down the middle.

"I can't stop them, but I can try." I say, blinking back tears.

"I'm sorry Travis. I wish that this wasn't the way, but it is." Cinum rolls me back to the medical bed and helps me back in.

I could be angry at Cinum, I had every right to be. But he spoke the truth. I knew I couldn't save her without leaving the order. And even then, it might not even save her. Cinum tucks me in, sets up my medical equipment, and leaves. I know he's sad, but he can't do anything.

I turn my head to look at the still sleeping figure of the ice queen next to me. How can such an innocent teenager be so broken, so mistreated, so mysterious? I can't battle with my emotions anymore, so I call for a medical droid. The droid injects me with the sleep medication and I, once again, give myself in to the effects of drugged sleep.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! If you have any questions regarding anything, feel free to PM me. I'm always happen to respond! (though it might be a little late... ;D) **


	7. Lazy

**Hi everyone! Happy 4th of July, Independence Day, or whatever you want it call it! I hope you have an amazing day! Here's another chapter for y'all and I hope you enjoy it! :)**

* * *

Chapter 6- Lazy

I wake up in the middle of the night. The moon is shining through the window and the temple is eerily quiet. I sit up a little and realize that they took the painkiller tube out of my arm. I know I need to stop taking medication, but it was so easy to get attached to the pain-free state I could relax in.

I sigh and sit upright completely. My side aches dully, but it doesn't hurt too bad. I'm tempted to take off my t-shirt and look at the stiches, but I stop myself. It wouldn't help anyone and it certainly wouldn't help me sleep. I suddenly remember Nousha. I turn my head and look at the girl.

She's still asleep, but she seems more alive than before. Her chest rises and falls in a steady rhythm and her face looks peaceful.

As I watch her, she stirs. I jump in surprise, causing another shot of pain rippling through my side. Her eyes open and immediately find mine.

I can't look at her. I feel too bad. It's my fault that she's even here. Her eyes stay locked on me and it gets harder to ignore it. I finally look back at her pathetic form and her fiery eyes.

"Good morning." I croak. Clearing my throat, I try again. "Well, I guess I mean good night."

She doesn't say a word and stares even more intensely.

"What's the matter?" I ask, my voice dropping. Her face scares me. The intensity and power in her eyes makes my heart beat harder. She opens her mouth as if to respond. But then, she closes her mouth and her lips curve upwards into a smile.

I don't think anything had ever pierced my heart so hard. I look at her smiling face before her eyes close and she drifts back off. Was she forgiving me? Happy to see me? Why was she smiling?

I sit up for a while, unable to sleep, thinking of the smile that she gave me.

The next day, I find myself lying awkwardly on my bed. I must have fallen asleep. I sit up, startled when I see Nousha's blue eyes looking straight at me.

"How are you feeling?" I ask, rubbing my eye. Her lip pinches in one corner, forming something of a grimace.

I smile. Just then, two medics arrive.

"Don't wake her up." Says one to me. "She needs all the rest she can get."

"How is she?" I say, ignoring her request.

"She's past the point of any real danger. We managed to remove the decaying tissue caused by…"

"Ok." I say with a wince. "As long as she's not going to die."

"Not yet." The male medic mumbles. The two check on Nousha and unconnect her from some of the many medical cords that are attached to her. The breathing tube remains, as well as a painkiller, but she's almost free from the confining tubes.

"She should wake up soon. We're keeping her on the numbing painkiller so she won't be able to talk"

"Why?" I ask."Why can't she talk?"

"With the amount of trauma and pain that she's endured, she should be kept as quiet as possible until her mental status returns to normal." The male medic says to me in an authoritative tone.

I nod. "When can I move?"

The female laughs. "Today, padawan, you can begin to move around. Gently though, mind you."

I smile. "Thank you."

The two medics nod and leave the wing. I turn back to Nousha.

"Well, it looks like it's just you and me." She's still asleep, but I don't have anyone else to talk to. I stand up and test out my side. It feels so much better. I can move with limited pain and the discomfort is less than before. I don't want to admit it, but the rest really did help.

I then proceed to find something to do. The medical wing is devoid of any books, tablets, or computers. I continue to snoop around until I come across a small shelf of books behind the medic's desk.

I take out a fictional book and read the inside cover. It seems like a good enough read, so I take it back to my bed. As I settle on my bed to read, Nousha stirs. I sit up quickly.

Her eyes are open and look panicked. She opens her mouth, but no sounds come out.

"Hey." I say gently.

She jumps, winces in pain, and relaxes.

"It's ok. They don't want you talking for some reason. Something about your mental stability."

Nousha's face pinches into a glare.

"I think you're fine." I try to reassure her, but she still is looking at me uneasily.

I look down at my book. "Do you want me to read to you?"

She locks eyes with me and nods ever so slightly.

I smile and open the book. After an hour, I notice that Nousha looks tired.

"You should rest." I say and put the book down. She still can't talk with words, but her eyes carry more emotion and words than I've ever seen in another human. She nods and closes her eyes.

After I'm sure that she is asleep, I walk over to the large window in the wing. The sky is overcast and I can feel the cold seeping in through the panes.

"Beautiful Out, huh?" Says my best friends voice behind me.

I nod and look at Cole. "What're you doing here?" I ask quietly.

"Coming to see you, duh." He says with a smile. I laugh quietly with him.

"You can leave right?" Cole asks, looking back to where my bed is.

"Yeah. Just not permanently." I say with a shrug.

"Want to go to the Room of a Thousand Fountains?" Cole asks. I look at Nousha and back to Cole. I want to talk to my friend, but I don't want Nousha to wake up without me.

"Yeah. I guess." I say and follow my friend out of the room. We talk for a long time, exploring the halls. At one point, we run into a bunch of younglings playing around one of the stone structures in the main hall.

One of them turns to me. "Are you Travis?" He asks, his big, brown eyes wide with wonder. "Are you the one who brought the Ice Queen back?"

By now, the other younglings have crowded around me and Cole, blocking our path.

"Yes I am, young one." I smile and ruffle his short, reddish brown hair. Crouching down, I ask him what his name is.

"Obi-Wan." He says with a grin and a nod of his little head. "My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi and I'm going to be one of the greatest Jedi ever when I grow up!" He exclaims, bouncing up and down in his brown booted feet.

"I have no doubt about that." I laugh and stand up.

Obi-Wan calls his friends and they resumed their play, fighting each other with wooden sticks like lightsabers.

I watch the youngling closely. "He'll be a great Jedi someday." I whisper to Cole.

My friend nods. "He's a natural leader, and strong with the force."

We walk off, but I turn my head and wave at the youngling, who waves back with enthusiasm.

I came back a while later. Me and Cole spent a lot of time talking. I told him everything I was feeling and everything I was worried about. It was good to have a friend as empathetic and compassionate as Cole. I walk slowly over to my bed. My side was aching from overuse and I was exhausted.

I start in surprise when I see Nousha's eyes open.

"Good morning." I say around a yawn.

She just continues to stare at me, though her eyes are softer and less penetrating than normal.

"Do you want to read more?" I ask, pointing to the book still on the table. Her eyes sparkle in agreement and I smile at her. For the next week and a half, this is what we do. I talk, read, and tell stories to Nousha. She is just silent, but I know that she enjoys it. Because I'm still in the medical wing, I have plenty of time for laying around. After we finish the book, I start telling stories about my past and about the history of the Jedi.

I also tell her of all of my mischievous endeavors with Cole. Her eyes almost can speak for herself. They sparkle when she's happy, they cloud over when she's in pain, and they squint when she's confused. I enjoy our time more than any other part of the day. But somehow, I can't shake the feeling that she still doesn't trust me.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! Shoutout to you, Star Wars and Skillet for the Obi-Wan cameo! You've been wanting this since the first book! :) Don't forget to leave a comment, because I ****obsess ****over comments, whether constructive **criticism **or kind words! :)**


	8. The Courthouse

**Hello everyone! It would take too long to say why I wasn't around, so let's just be happy I'm back! I'm posting the last few chapters today and am literally almost in tears as I write this! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 7

I walk next to Nousha down the ramp of the Jedi ship. The massive courthouse stands near the Senate building on Coruscant. The building is surrounded by security droids, cameras, and heavily armored men.

Nousha has a brave look on her face, but I can sense her nervousness as we walk closer to the building. The courthouse is made of solid black plates of bulletproof metal and rises high into the air. There are no visible windows and only sinister looking black doors here and there.

We follow Cinum, Yoda, and two other Jedi into the dull building. The doors reveal a hallway lit with fluorescent lights. The grates are tiny and there are no escape routes anywhere. A draft blows through the building and I shiver, despite my robe. Two guards approach us and beckon for us to follow.

Nousha is dressed in a black, skin tight jumpsuit and black flats. There would be no way to conceal weapons with her outfit.

A commander stops us at a doorway. "Who is the offender?" He asks in a gruff, stern voice.

"The young woman." Cinum says quietly. I watch as he approaches Nousha. He towers over her with an iron stare. The air gets colder, and I long to reach for her hand.

"You'll have to come with me." He says harshly.

"Only a child, she is. Do her no harm." Yoda remarks. I glare at Yoda. After all of his talk against her, this is what he says? That she's only a child?

The man takes out a pair of handcuffs, causing Nousha to jump. "Safety procedure." He mumbles and secures them around her wrists.

She shoots me a worried glance and is led into an elevator. She smiles sadly at me before being rushed downward. Our group is left standing alone in the hallway.

Yoda has been here before and turns to us. "Come." He leads us through many dull hallways, all lighted and decorated the same.

I'm worried for Nousha. What if she gets scared? What if she loses control? There is a chance that the Court will be gracious and grant her life. If she loses it now, her chances at life will drop to zero.

I continue to follow Cinum, trying not to focus on what could go wrong. I can tell that none of the Jedi are happy. Especially Cinum. And yet, they all carry on as if they are helpless. I wish they would realize that they had power over the Court. We were the defenders of the whole galaxy! The court just decided who was innocent, who was guilty, and what to do about it. We should have more power than they did. No. I can't think like this. It's not the Jedi way. I want to grab my head in frustration. I can't figure anything out. The world made no sense to me right now. It was like looking into a kaleidoscope of life where everything grows, shrinks, and changes colors at the same time.

Yoda stops at a door that came out of nowhere and pushed a button. The doors opened to reveal a balcony with chairs on it. The courtroom was much like the Senate building. Viewing areas lined the walls and the judges sat in a suspended pod high in the air. Below, there was a balcony, heavily guarded and iron railed. That was where the guilty stood.

I sit next to Cinum on the hard metal seats, fidgeting with nervous butterflies in my stomach.

"Relax, padawan." Cinum says softly. "It will be some time before they start." I nod and sit back. There is no relaxation here. The seats are uncomfortable and the lights are blinding. I suddenly realize that there is no one in the witness chairs behind the balcony. "Where are the witness'? Why are we not sitting over there?" I ask Cinum.

He sighs heavily. "Nousha requested that we sit as normal civilians. She will speak for herself."

"What?!" My voice raises and one of the judges glances at me.

"Shh, settle down. She wanted it."

I shake my head in anger and sit back with a huff. People are flooding into the seats in different pods around us. Rich citizens coming to enjoy another day in the courthouse. It makes me angry to watch them smile and watch through their little binoculars. They are watching it for show. I'm watching it in an attempt to save the girl I loved.

"Calm down." Cinum says through clenched teeth. "You must stay strong. For her."

He's right. "Yes master." I mumble and look at my hands. The hands that gave Nousha strength so many times. The hands that bonded us and first shared our love. I wish I could hold her hand now, wherever she was. Then, the Supreme Judge stood up and the whole room fell silent.

"Greetings citizens of Coruscant. Today begins a new day in which justice and life will be served to the innocent and guilty people awaiting. Let us begin."

He talks like it's a show or something. The very thought makes me seethe with anger. The first case is one about misplaced property. It is very boring and easily solved within minutes. More and more cases come and go and Nousha isn't one of them. My stomach begins to growl with hunger. I would guess that we'd been here for at least two hours. After a case dealing with a man who attempted murder, the judge stands and spreads his arms wide.

"Thank you for joining us. Have a good night."

I sit up with a start. What happened?

"Sit." Cinum says gruffly. Her turn is coming."

The realization dawns on me. This will be a private trial. I sit back and watch the rest of the people slowly filter through the doors. Finally, the last rich snob is shoved through the door and we are left alone.

"Thank you for staying." The judge regards us with a nod. Yoda nods back and the rest of us take the cue. "Bring out the accused."

I gasp as Nousha is led out. I never realized just how small and skinny she was. She looks tiny next to the guards who watch her. Her blonde hair has been let down and hangs in waves, just like the day I first met her.

She steps up to the microphone, her stance betraying no fear. "Thank you for hearing me out." She says politely and bows her head.

The judges nod. "You may begin."

Nousha took a deep breath.

"It all started when I woke up on an unknown planet, having no memory of who I was or where I came from. I couldn't remember a thing except for my ice powers. I was in an orphanage and was raised there. I had a best friend, the only other person who knew about my powers. As I grew, she began to tell me to hide my powers. I got so mad that one day, I screamed in frustration."

Nousha's eyes fall, and I can see tears in her eyes. "I froze her solidly. Dead by my hand. I ran away to the mountains and met Eric. He told me that there was a place where everyone was like me. I went to the planet Stellana with him and found that he spoke the truth. I soon became unintentionally involved in a rebellion against the aggressive ice king. I was the head because my powers were stronger than anyone else's. I was sent to work for the king and I became a test subject of his. I was tortured for days because of him. Finally, Eric told me it was time. I faced the great king and we battled, ice for ice, fire for fire. I almost failed, but I became so angry that I let out a scream. I woke up freezing, for the first time, and laying on the floor. I looked and saw the king laying on the ground, dead. I rejoiced! I had done it! I had killed the ice king. But when I looked out to give the signal to Eric."

Her voice faltered. "I saw him dead on the ground. So was everyone else. I hadn't meant to do it. I didn't!"

Her voice rose into a pleading cry. "I was so devastated that I covered the land in a deep snow so that it would hide the bodies from me. I then went into seclusion and hid from the world until,"

her eyes glance to me. "The Jedi rescued me. I will admit, I lied to them for a long time before my secret was revealed. I ran away, freezing Coruscant and going back to Stellana. Bounty hunters shot me and I was saved again by the Jedi and brought back. So ends my story." She stepped back, her face still brave.

The judges stare at the tiny girl who gave such a grave story.

My heart is breaking for her. She is staring death in the face with a brave heart. Her powers may have been ice, but her soul was strong, bright, and as enduring as fire.

"We will make our decision. Please remain there." The judges began to discuss among themselves. I waited, the nerves getting worse as they talked longer.

All of the Jedis patience was lowering as the discussion length surpassed the 20 minute mark.

Finally, the judges turned around. "I regret to give this news, Miss Oadeera. You may be young, but your crimes outweigh your innocence."

"No, no, no…" I whisper as he continues. "Your crimes include multiple accounts of manslaughter and murder. The only punishment for so great a crime is execution."

"No!" I scream and stand up.

Nousha's face remains emotionless as the guards step up.

"Thank-Thank you." She says, her voice cracking.

Cinum looks on the verge of tears, and the other Jedi look grim. Tears stream down my face and I run from the balcony. I race through the hallways, my sense of Nousha guiding me. I reach the elevator right as Nousha steps out. We wrap our arms around each other and sob.

She collapses into my arms. "I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry." She whispers between breaths.

"No, I'm sorry." I say back. I pull away as the other Jedi approach.

"You are to come with us for one more night. Tomorrow," Cinum's voice breaks and he looks away.

"I understand Master Spatro." Nousha says. "Thank you all for your kindness."

Yoda nods. "Unfortunate, this is. Bad is the judgement of the court, I fear. However, nothing to be done there is."

I cannot even summon up words to speak as we retrace our steps to the shuttle. I long to comfort Nousha, but she seems lost in her own thoughts. As we climb on, a guard comes along and handcuffs Nousha to a chair. She accepts without a struggle. I look out the window, despair crushing my very heart. How could I have let this happen? There was nothing I could do now that wouldn't result in more deaths than just hers. I feel like screaming, kicking, and shouting at everything in my path. On the outside, I only watch the courthouse shrink as we leave it behind.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! :) **


	9. Deaths Door

Chapter 8

I lay awake all night. I wouldn't have been able to sleep even if I wanted. Nousha was going to die today. No sane person would have been able to sleep if their love was on death's doorstep. I sigh and roll over.

The sky is lightening into a dull gray as dawn approaches. I sit up. I have to get Nousha. We need to have one last moment together. I stealthily slip through the quiet halls and head to Nousha's door. I unlock it and knock quietly.

The door opens almost immediately. Nousha is wearing the same thing as yesterday. Her hair is rumpled and her eyes droop with sleeplessness.

"Come on." I grab her wrist and we go to my secret balcony. As we step out onto the cold, frozen stairs, Nousha smiles slightly. I gape at her as she raises her head to the sky and inhales deeply. The icy wind softens and the snow begins to melt. I watch in amazement as the frozen world fades before my eyes. Icicles melt from the skyscrapers and the world thaws. I stare at her in wonder as she opens her eyes.

"When I'm peaceful, I can thaw the ice." She says quietly.

I shake my head in surprise and smile. "I can see that."

Nousha laughs lightly. The sun is now coming over the horizon, bathing the city in blinding light.

"This is it." She whispers.

"I wish it wasn't this way." I grab her hand, still icy cold.

"I've accepted it. You have to as well. Let's be glad for what we had for a little while. You will never forget me, right?" She asks, her eyes searching mine.

I kiss her forehead. "I'll never forget Never in a million lifetimes will I ever forget you."

We stand and watch the sky lighten on the thawed city. Finally, I hear my comlink buzz. "Where is Nousha?" Cinum's voice is ringed in panic.

"I have her." I say quickly. "Come. It's time to go." My heart catches in my throat as I see Nousha's horrified expression.

Without a word, we go down to find Cinum.

As we approach, Yoda appears on his floating chair. "Leave now we must." He says and speeds off to the docking bays.

I feel horrible as we march through the halls. After today, I will never see her again. I fight back my many emotions as we enter the speeder and fly off. I feel mad, sad, horrified, terrified, and empty at the same time. I don't even know what I will do. I could try to stop it. Risk my life for her. But inside, I know that Nousha wouldn't want me to. I know that she wants to accept her punishment.

I slip my hand into hers as we near the prison. Cinum's eyes follow my hand, but he remains silent. The speeder lands and we step out.

Immediately, we are surrounded by guards who point their guns at Nousha. She cringes from them like a scared puppy.

"Not here!" Yoda exclaims, panic laced in his normally calm voice.

"She must come with us." Snarls one from behind a sinister helmet.

"I'm coming too." I say boldly.

Cinum looks at me, his eyes empty and devoid of emotion.

"Follow me." The leader says and leads me and Nousha in a different direction. We are marched through a high gate and into a secure, concrete building with barred doors and security everywhere. We walk a long way before he opens a single, metal door. Nousha and me enter and it slams behind us.

"Don't do anything stupid." She says as she walks forward.

We are standing in a small hallway that leads to the execution chamber. The bright lights of the room stop right at our feet, leaving us in the shadows.

"I love you." I say and grab her hands in mine. "Goodbye."

"Travis, I don't want you to be sad. Stand up strong, knowing that I have done what's right, even if this is when my life ends."

As she stands before me, something lights in her eyes. "I love you." She says and kisses me. Then, she turns on her heel and walks into the light. A tear runs down my face as she turns around.

"The executioners guns can only do so much."

I stop and look at her. She means that the executioners guns couldn't destroy our love.

I force myself to hold strong as she walks out into the room. I see Cinum, Yoda and the prison director watching from a window above me. Nousha is chained to a post facing the wall. Small, dark windows line the wall.

I catch Nousha's eye and nod, tears running freely down my face. I see a tear fall from her magnificent, icy eyes as the director says something into a comlink. I look away, my strength failing. I can't watch. As the single gunshot goes off, a sob escapes my throat. I hear a rush of wind and high pitched tinkling. I whirl around. The post is covered in a block of ice.

"Nousha!" I shout and run towards it. I slip on the icy ground as I near it. Small chunks of ice litter the floor around the block. I put my hand against the freezing surface and look through it. Nousha is frozen. She did it herself. Her eyes are closed and a slight smile adorns her lips.

I can see the bullet, directly across from her heart, frozen solid in the ice. I look in with disbelief. Why? She would be dead anyways. No one could survive the temperature at which she just froze herself.

I turn away, unable to bear the sight anymore. I trudge out of the room. When I meet up with Cinum and Yoda, they don't say a word. We silently fly to the Jedi temple. When we arrive, I head to Nousha's room immediately.

When I open the door, I see the nightgown that we first found her in lying on the bed. I snatch it up and take it to my room. After hiding it away, I go to my secret balcony. No one can find me here. I'm alone. Somehow, knowing that she was responsible for her own demise made me less devastated. I loved her and I would love her forever. I watch the city in front of me, bustling with energy in the returning warmth. I sigh peacefully. She really was remarkable. My girl. The girl with hands of ice and a soul of fire.

* * *

I'm cold. Freezing cold. Shouldn't I be dead? If I'm this cold, how could I still be alive. I force my limbs to move slowly and I open my eyes gently.

The first thing I see is green. Green? I thought this was an ice world. I open them more and see gray stones beneath my head and on the ground. As I lift my eyes, I realize where I am. The kings courtyard. A rush of memories come back to me.

The rebellion. The Ice King. Nousha. The sudden dark and cold. I must have passed out after I heard the scream. I sit up and look around.

The whole world around me has thawed. Green grass and tiny flowers poke through the cracked stones and the castle is no longer covered in ice. I turn to look at the village. From just inside the kings gate, I can easily see the houses that line the street. They too, are no longer icy, but instead show their true stone foundation. I can also see people, moving slowly in their own houses and slowly walking into the street.

I then realize that I am soaking wet. I stand up with a start and look where I was just lying. Puddles of water are everywhere. Somehow, the world has thawed. I look up at the castle.

"Nousha." I whisper. I run into the castle and through the halls. A warm breeze blows through the air and water drips from the ceiling. I run past the grand halls and through the sweeping ballrooms. I run until I reach the throne room. There, I see nothing. The room is devoid of life. I run over to the balcony and look out on the moving people below. What is going on? What happened? I know that the ice king is dead or else the world would still be frozen, which means that Nousha is still alive. The throne no longer pulsates with Nousha's energy. Does that mean she is dead? No, I think I would know if she was dead. As I look at the now-green mountains in the distance, I know what I have to do. I have to find my baby sister. She's been kidnapped once, I'm not about to let it happen again.

* * *

**I'm literally crying. Not joking. I can't even believe I let this be published! But, writer once said (I don't remember who lol) that if you don't cry, your readers won't. Welp, I cried. But I'm also happy! Thank you to everyone who supported, encouraged, and gave ideas throughout this process! And what about the plot twist? :smug smirk: Sorry to leave you hanging! Love you guys so much! :D**


	10. Epilogue

Epilogue

9 ½ years later

I walk into the prison building and shiver. Winter has come and the prison offers little more heat than outside. My young padawan, Maisie pulls her coat even tighter around her, her lekku trembling.

"It's worse in here." She says through chattering teeth. "We should tell the guards."

I nod. "Good idea. Even if the prisoners are in the wrong, they don't deserve to suffer like this."

I lead Maisie towards the main desk.

A grim looking man observes me with contempt. "Jedi? What do you want here?" He sniffs at us.

"I am Travis Becker, Jedi Knight. This is my padawan, Maisie Flowers." Maisie smiles at the man, but he still looks suspicious.

"What is your business."

We are here to pick up a certain boy who has been wrongly accused of theft." I say in my most diplomatic voice.

"Who is he?"

I sigh. When did they get so suspicious of a Jedi's business? "Davy Serrano. He's hardly 16 years old. He was wrongly accused of stealing a lady's purse." I say, trying to keep the impatience out of my voice. "The council has sent me to fetch him for his parents. It is too cold and too far for them to travel."

The man narrows his eyes before nodding. "Follow me. I heard that someone would be here today." He stands up and stalks off with long strides.

I look at Maisie and see her roll her amber colored eyes.

"Patience." I say. "It is the key to success."

She sighs heavily. "Yes master."

We follow the man through the gray, bleak hallways and deeper into the heart of the prison. I can't keep a smile of my face. Maisie reminds me of myself when I was still under Cinum's training. Now, Cinum holds one of the highest seats in the Council. And so he should. He was the wisest, most patient, most loving man I had ever known. He was a father to me, and I will always look up to him.

As we get further into the chilly building, I realize that I recognize this place. The vaguely familiar hall sends a chill through my spine. Suddenly, as I see one specific door, I remember. Nousha. The beautiful, broken girl I loved. I stop walking and stand in front of it. A wave of emotion overtakes me. I would never forget her. Not her eyes, not her powers, not her hands, not her heart.

"Master?" Maisie has turned around and is looking at me with a peculiar expression.

"I'm coming." I say under my breath. I turn to go with a sigh. I wonder what life would have been like if I had run off with her. If I had given up the Order and had a life with Nousha. I realize that I am happy that I didn't. I would never have been given Maisie to train, I wouldn't have become a Jedi, I would have left Cinum. I remember Nousha's words on the balcony.

"This is your future. Your life. I can't take you away. You would regret it someday."

I miss her though. It's been nearly a decade since that day.

I continue to follow Maisie and the gruff man through the hallways. I wonder if Maisie will ever go through what I went through. It was the most painful time of my life, but I grew more than I had ever grown before. If something like that happened to Maisie, I would be there, supporting her, just as I had supported Nousha, my girl of ice.

_Travis didn't know of it. In fact, no one knew what was inside that room. The execution room was never used again because the block of ice was immovable. But, if Travis would have opened that door, a whole new world would be thrust upon him. For instead of a block of ice with a girl frozen inside, there was a puddle of water, a broken chain, and an empty room..._


End file.
